mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Giratina
Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is a legendary Pokémon and part of the Creation trio along with Dialga and Palkia. It appears at #210 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #487 in the National Pokédex. Giratina has the ability to travel through and control dimensions at will (other than those of time and space); it travels through dimentions by creating portals from whirlwinds fired from its mouth. When in any dimension other than the Distortion World, it changes from its Origin Forme to its Altered Forme unless it is holding a Griseous Orb. It is stated that Giratina and the Distortion World are personifications of antimatter. There are three Giratinas made for M.U.G.E.N, one created by Cyberlizard, another one created by CyberstormFromLU and the other by Ricepigeon. Cyberlizard's Giratina Cyberlizard's Giratina character uses a scratch sprite of itself, attacking using a combination of its wings, tail and fire-based attacks. The animation is very stuttery, having generally three or four frames in its attacks, and its walking/running animation is lazily done, as its legs simply rotate side-to-side. It is, however, one of Cyberlizard's better' creations. CyberstormFromLU's Giratina Edit Cyberstorm's Giratina character is an edit of Cyberlizard's Giratina. It has a few additional features and bug fixes, including two new hypers - Wing Smash and Shadow Force - and the newly implemented AI programming and has an intro featuring Tiger Woods Omega Tiger Woods, Weegee, Yoshi, Kyurem and Ugly Snivy. Giratina's AI allows him to use hyper moves repeated times, making quick work of veteran fighters. Giratina is also good at chain combos, he can cause decent damage damage by chaining attacks, he also has farly high HP making him a force to be dealt with. Giratina also can self-regenerate his health overtime, this can make it a problem taking down Giratina. As of now, Cyber plans on continuing development of Giratina, as this Giratina is considered a W.I.P. due to it being incomplete. 'Stats' *Life: 2000 (Regens 5 Life every 40 game ticks) *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 (Damage taken is reduced by 50% when power is below 3000) 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' D, F, a+b/a+c/b+c - Sky form Attack/Origin Form D, F, x+y/x+z/y+z - Giga Flame B, F, x - Shadow Force F, B, F, B - Wing Smash Ricepigeon's Giratina Ricepigeon's Giratina uses sprites from Pokémon Platinum, as well as some custom-made ones for attack animations, etc. Much like the Palkia and Dialga characters Ricepigeon created, Giratina attacks, teleports, attacks, teleports, etc. apart from when Giratina uses his signature move (Shadow Force); when this happens, Giratina teleports itself and all other charaters to the Distortion World where it transforms into Origin Forme and stays transformed, goes into the background, and attacks more frequently. Videos Video:Mugen Evil Ken vs Giratina Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Generation IV PokémonCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:BossesAd